Mobility Management Entity (MME), as an essential control node of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard, is responsible for processing signaling and managing a bearer of a Non Access Stratum (NAS) of a User Equipment (UE) in a connected state. A base station and the MME are connected through an S1 interface. The base station and the UE perform signaling and data interaction through a Uu interface.
Currently, before transmitting data to a destination address through the internet, the UE sets up a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection with the base station. Based on the RRC connection, the base station sends an initial UE message to the MME, and the MME can acquire identifier information of the UE from the Initial UE message and sets up a bearer channel dedicated for data transmission for the UE. Then the UE can transmit data through the bearer channel. Before setting up the bearer channel, a special procedure is performed for configuring an encrypting algorithm. During the setup of the bearer channel, the RRC connection is reconfigured. Specifically, for the transmission of uplink data, the UE transmits available data to the base station. After receiving the data from the UE, the base station transmits the data to a Serving-GateWay (S-GW) which then transmits the data to a Public Data Network-GateWay (P-GW). Afterward, the P-GW transmits the data to the destination address. After the above data transmission is completed, the MME releases the bearer channel.
However, even if Cellular IoT Serving Gateway Node (C-SGN) is applied, there is still a large amount of signaling interaction during the above data transmission, which consumes plenty of radio resources. However, effective bits actually transmitted are relatively few, which results in relatively low transmission efficiency.